Ordinary girl
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: Harry has always been different. Not only because he is the boy who lived, something he truly never was, but mostly because he isn't a boy at all. Harry Potter starts Hogwarts, but no one realizes, because his name is now Harriet Dursley. Haven grown up with a loving family, which accept her, what challenges will she face in a much more close-minded world?


As promised here is the new story. I hope you'll enjoy :)

So I decided I would write this story, based on two things. One cuz it bothers me when stories where one of them is 'made an actual biological girl' is under the dracoxharry tag. Secondly because I suddenly had this messed up idea in my head I couldn't get rid of.

Harry is very oc personality wise, cuz of his up growing (which will be described in further details in the story) will be different.

WARNING:

This story contains a transgendered person. If you're uncool with this, just go away really :)

* * *

Hagrid was crying heavily as he handed over the baby to Dumbledore, who laid the little Harry on the doorstep of privet drive number 4. McGonagall was looking at the white bearded man with a disapproving look in her eyes. Having already expressed her dislike of the people who lived inside the house, but getting nothing out of it, she let out a soft sigh and hoped they would treat little Harry okay.

-o-o-

It was more than 9 years later before Hagrid stood on the doorstep again. This time he was clutching Harry's Hogwarts letter in his hands, a soft smile on his face as he approached the door of the house. Harry's letter was a special case, as Dumbledore had called it, which was why he would be getting it slightly earlier than other magical kids. After all he had the baggage of being the boy who lived on top of the sudden knowledge of him being a wizard. He knocked on the door a few times, before a girl with bright green eyes, tan skin and long black hair, opened it.

"Hello dear. Is Harry home?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, having troubles meeting Hagrid's eyes, so he bent down in his knees so they could be closer to eye level. Deciding to ask another question and speak with this girl's parents instead.

"Can I come in?"

The little girl smiled, turning in the door, to look over her shoulder.

"Aunt Petunia says I'm not allowed to let strangers inside." She stated as she turned to Hagrid once more.

Hagrid chuckled softly. "Are you home alone?"

She shook her head. "Dudley is here."

Just then a chubby boy with light hair appeared behind her, his eyes widening at Hagrid's size, but approaching them nonetheless.

"Harriet is he bothering you? You know mom says we can just call her if anyone bothers us"

The girl, who's name was apparently Harriet, nodded a little.

"I don't know what he wants Dudley. He's looking for Harry?"

She said the last part as more of a question than a statement and Dudley's eyes widened once more, he placed a hand on Harriet's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"We're calling mom."

Hagrid watched as the blonde boy took up a square box, pressed specific spots on it and seemingly spoke to someone in the box, hurriedly explaining the situation.

When he put the box away, he looked sternly at Hagrid. "You can wait outside untill mom gets home." Then he promptly slammed the door in Hagrid's face.

Within 15 minutes a car pulled up into the driveway. A woman with a long neck and a flowered dress, stepped out and pulled some bags out the back of the car, before walking briskly towards the front door.

"Come in." She said shortly, after entering the house, going to the kitchen to place down the bags. Hagrid followed her inside, waiting outside the kitchen, before she lead him into the living room. He had to duck his head a bit to fit inside the house. She gestured her hand to a chair and he took a seat.

"Yes." She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm here about Harry." He said

Before he could explain any further, she interrupted him.

"Dudley told me. Get to the point."

Hagrid nodded and pulled the letter out to show it to the woman.

"I got this for him. He's going to Hogwarts"

The woman, who had to be Petunia, shook her head a little.

"What if she doesn't want to go?"

Hagrid looked at her, wondering why someone wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts. He truly couldn't think of any reason.

"Why wouldn't he?"

Petunia sighed softly, rubbing the back of her neck, before taking a seat.

"We knew this day would come, of course we did. We had just hoped it'd be later."

She smiled softly, when the girl and the boy entered the living room. Holding her hands out towards the little girl who rushed over to her, letting Petunia lift her into her lap, before she hid her face in said woman's chest.

"You see, Harriet is a very... special child."

Hagrid blink. "Harriet?" the confusion was now clear on Hagrid's face.

Petunia handed Harriet the letter. "I don't think you read the name on the envelope."

Harriet moved around so she could hold the letter up for Hagrid to see, before she glanced up at Petunia, who nodded, then she opened the letter.

As Harriet read said letter, Petunia continued talking.

"I was always very jealous of my sister and her letter. We kinda fell out as we grew older due to it. She didn't deserve to die." She paused, shaking emotions off her.

"We found Harriet on the doorstep. The letter didn't say much. Simply that her parents had died and she needed our care. So we took her in." Petunia smiled softly at the girl in her lap.

"Harriet is still biologically... A boy. But as she grew up, we just found she didn't want to be one. She would throw tantrums if I tried to force her into pants, when she wanted to wear a skirt, as early as when she was around 2." Here Petunia chuckled, fondly leaning in to kiss the top of Harriet's head.

"I've always wanted a daughter you see. Vernon said two kids in the house was enough and I do agree, but it meant I'd never have my own little girl. I do have my own little girl now though. Harriet isn't that right?" she turned her attention to the girl, who seemed to be done reading now.

Harriet nodded "It is aunt Petunia" she send Petunia a smile, before turning her attention to Hagrid.

"What does it mean that I'm a wizard? Aren't all wizards' guys?" She furrows her brows, making Hagrid chuckle at what seemed to be pure curiosity.

"Yes, usually they are." He hums. "A wizard or a witch in your case, is one who can do magic. And to learn to control this magic they need to go to school."

Harriet nodded a little in understanding. "For how long?"

"7 years."

Harriet shook her head at that. "I'm not going then!" she huffed and turned to hide in her aunt's chest again. Petunia gently ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

Now Hagrid was truly confused. Who wouldn't want to learn magic? He shared a look with Petunia who just smiled fondly at Harriet.

"Give her some time. She will come around"

"I will not" Harriet grumbled into her aunt's chest, making Hagrid chuckle.

Petunia smiled as she turned her attention to her son. "Dudley sweetheart, can you bring us some tea? And bring the cookies" she adds the last bit as an afterthought, the boy's eyes brightening at her words as he goes off to the kitchen.

"Such a dear boy" she said fondly, turning her attention back to Hagrid.

"Harriet is aware she isn't like most other girls, but she has always been a girl and I expect this school to respect that unless you want her not to go. I don't care how much it will cost or how hard it will be, but I will find a tutor for her if that's what she wants. If that school of yours isn't good enough for her she's coming home right away."

Hagrid took a moment to collect himself from the woman's clearly protective words. He had imagined a lot of scenarios for how these muggles would treat Harry. Not in one of them had he imagined they'd be so protective of him... Or her.

Hagrid kinda wished Dumbledore had taken this on himself, considering how much better the other wizard was with words.

Hagrid nodded a little. "Why doesn't she want to go though?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me that when she's right here. Harriet can respond for herself."

At these words said girl lifted her head, nodding. "yes, I can."

Just then Dudley returned to the living room and Harriet beams at him. "Isn't that right Dudley?"

Even though the boy had no chance of knowing what they're talking about, he nodded.

"Very right!" He stated firmly, placing the wobbly tray in his hands on the table.

"Tea?" Petunia asked to the whole room.

Dudley shook his head and she smiled at him as she handed him a cookie. "Mom can I go play games?" he asked, before he took a bite of the cookie.

Petunia hummed in thought. "yes, but when the guest leave you will come and say goodbye." Dudley nodded, he was soon heard rushing up the stairs.

Harriet had meanwhile left her aunts lap and started pouring tea into her cup, glancing at her aunt as she added one spoonful of sugar. Her aunt shook her head and Harriet pouted as she took a seat on the couch with her tea.

Hagrid allowed Petunia to make him a cup of tea and drowned it in one gulp, before he turned back to the matter at hand. Looking at Harriet.

"Why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?"

Harriet looked hesitant, before she put her cup down. "If I was gone 7 years, I would miss aunt Petunia, Dudley and uncle Vernon very much." She nodded.

Hagrid couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

"Even if you returned for winter and summer holidays?"

She blinks at him. "Could I?"

Hagrid nodded. "The winter break can be held in the castle or at home, but the summer holiday is always at home with your family."

Her smile grew as she looked to her aunt. "Will Dudley be home from his school those holidays too?"

Petunia smiled as she sipped from her cup, nodding. "He will dear. Don't worry about the school you we're written up for I will speak with them and tell them we found another one."

Harriet nodded thoughtful, before furrowing her brows. "But what about my friends here? Can they come to my school too?"

She turned back to face Hagrid, who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Mug—non magical people aren't able to learn anything if they come to Hogwarts. Plus it would be best if you didn't tell them that you're a witch."

Harriet frowned. "But I tell them everything!" she exclaimed. "How could I not tell them this?"

Hagrid sent her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry hon, it's rules which comes from the magical government."

Harriet furrowed her brows a little. "Where can I read about the magical world? In the library?"

Hagrid blinked. "hmm probably not in a muggle library. I figure they'd have some books about it in Diagonally."

Harriet turned to her aunt. "Can we go there, aunt Petunia?"

"Of course, dear. We can go this weekend where we planned to buy you and Dudley's school things."

Harriet beamed at her, finishing up her tea with a little slurp.

Petunia smiled at her. "If you want to, you can join Dudley upstairs at the computer. I'm sure I can get the practical information for you dear."

Harriet nodded and glanced at the cookies, taking one when her aunt nodded, before she hurried up the stairs to join her cousin.

Hagrid blinks when Petunia hold out the plate with cookies to him. They we're big for regular cookies but in his big hands it was still rather small. He took one, eating it in one mouthful, before Petunia spoke again.

"How do we get to this Diagonally? I went there with Lily years ago, but I can't recall it. Oh, and also before I forget. One thing I do recall is a hidden platform. You will need to tell us where that is, so we can get Harriet to the train."

Hagrid nodded a little, before he explained how both things work, drawing a terrible sketch of the bricks in diagonally, figuring it was better than nothing.

When Petunia seemed satisfied, she nodded and took a cookie herself, taking a bite of it, before speaking once more.

"I expect that you make sure Harriet isn't confused as Harry. I will teach her how to cover up the scar, but if you have the opportunity please get someone to teach her the magical way. I don't want her to be in unnecessary distress over something she could never control. "

Hagrid nodded. "Yes, ma'am"

He understood what Petunia was saying. The scar would only make it harder for Harriet. People would see her as Harry and her not being Harry would confuse the wizarding world.

Hagrid left the house after saying goodbye to the little family, feeling rather content. He now knew Harry, or rather Harriet was just fine.


End file.
